


Free Your Mind And The Rest Will Follow

by sweetbutterbliss



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Corsetry, Frottage, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Kinks, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Women's Underwear, cross dressing kink, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eames, you have to tell me. I can’t make it happen if I don’t know what it is," Arthur wheedles, lying naked and crossways on the bed, his feet dangling off the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Your Mind And The Rest Will Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamat9/gifts).



> This was written on tumblra few months ago, decided to move it over here. I can't remember what the exact prompt was, but something about one confessing their fantasy to the other. Here is where my brain went. *hands*
> 
> Beta'd by [Heather.](http://haveyoumethoward.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title from [En Vogue.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7iQbBbMAFE&feature=kp)
> 
> (P.S. The last two chapters of 'The Love I Sell You' are coming, I promise. See what I did there..coming..eh...#igotjokes)

Eames is 100% secure in himself, and has never been ashamed of his sexual preferences. That being said, it's bloody difficult telling your boyfriend about your kinks. Or since Eames hates the word 'boyfriend,' because he’s always been a bit of a pretentious twat, he refers to Arthur as his “guy he's sleeping with regularly and monogamously and basically lives with. But let’s not restrict ourselves with labels, darling.”

Arthur usually just rolls his eyes and smirks, then introduces Eames as his boyfriend anyway.

"Eames, you have to tell me. I can’t make it happen if I don’t know what it is," Arthur wheedles, lying naked and crossways on the bed, his feet dangling off the side.

Eames is sitting up, his back against the headboard, his ankles crossed and feet pressed up against Arthur’s thighs. He bites his lip nervously and runs his hands across his knees.

"Is it something gross? Do you want to poop on my face or something?" Arthur asks in the dry, matter of fact tone that he's perfected.

Eames hits him extra hard with one of the pillows.

"No. You great bloody pervert," he's quiet for a second and then, "wait, do you want to crap on _my_ face?"

Arthur laughs too hard to actually answer him, but he shakes his head no.

Eames hesitates a moment more and then he mumbles, "Fine. It’s...women’s lingerie."

Arthur rolls on his side and props his head up with his hand.

"Like, me wearing it? Or you?"

Eames is encouraged when Arthur doesn’t frown or laugh.

"You."

"Okay, describe it to me then."

"Oh, love. You'd look lovely in a dark corset, cinched tight so you had a little waist and your hips flared out beneath it. Flat to your front and laced up the back so I'd have to strip you out of it."

Eames moves to lie beside Arthur so that he can run his hands across said hips and whisper filth in his ear.

"You'd look obscene with your hard cock pushed into tiny sheer pants, getting the front all wet with your pre-come, the way you get so _wet_ , Arthur," he groans, biting his own fist. "The fabric would be stretched to its limits; I think your bollocks would never fit and they’d be spilling out the sides."

He mouths at Arthur’s shoulder, biting and sucking as Arthur closes his eyes, breathing fast and shallow.

"Not a thong, darling. No, I'd want to see your beautiful arse encased in the silky fabric. And I wouldn’t let you take it off. Every time you moved, the silk would rub across your cock. And I'd have to lick it and suck it through the fabric until they were soaking wet and I couldn't tell the difference between my spit and what you'd leaked."

Eames reaches down to Arthur’s hard cock, pressing his own against Arthur’s hip and grinding against it in slow circles. He starts Arthur off at a fast pace, hard and quick, the way he knows Arthur likes it. Arthur has his head tilted back and his mouth wide open, keening and gasping for breath.

"I’d want to make you come in them; make you a filthy mess. Then I'd bend you over and fuck you. But I wouldn't take them off, I'd just yank them down low enough to get my cock in you."

Arthur swallows and stills, silently opening his mouth and coming all over Eames' fist and his own stomach.

"Fuck, Eames. I had no idea that could be so hot," he gasps for air.

Arthur rolls over to finish Eames off with a few quick strokes and Eames moans into Arthur’s mouth when he comes.

"Did I mention the heels?" he manages to pant out after a minute of recovery.

***

Arthur curses Eames as he wobbles into the bedroom in the shiny black heels he’s been practicing in. But this is what you do for the man you love and plan on spending the rest of your life with. Or, as Arthur likes to call him, since he _isn’t_ a pretentious twat, his “boyfriend.”


End file.
